Natashia Cole
Natashia Cole is the daughter of Martin, and Mary Cole making her a member of the powerful Kingdom of Bolten house in House Cole. Natashia Cole has three siblings in Josh, John, and Michelle Cole of which her brother John married Betha Bolten and became a strong and important member of House Bolten, while her sister Michelle married a common man and has many children with him, and her brother Josh is the heir to House Cole, and thus he is very important in the Kingdom of Bolten. Natashia Cole is now the leader and religious icon of the growing White Rabbit Army based out of western Pontus . Natashia spent the first part of her life in Caryle, and during her early life she was a strange looking girl whose body didn't quite look right. This caused many of the children her age to bully her, and she became slightly vengeful in nature as a byproduct. When she came to be fifteen her body begin to fill out and many around her noticed the change and she came to have many suiters. This greatly pleased her father, but she used this newfound popularity to gain the self-respect she had lost, and it was in this goal that she first net Pavio Lones. Natashia became involved in a romantic affair with Pavio Lones a rich merchant that stayed briefly in Caryle and when he left she became distraight and followed him to Pontus. When she arrived she believed she would continue her love with him but she discovered that he was nothing more then a sex addict who couldn't even remember her. This mistreatement has led her to remain in Pontus where she is attempting to grow so powerful, and wealthy that she can never be insulted like this again. To do this she has taken the role of a very dangerous crime lord named the White Rabbit, and she manages her criminal Empire with a criminal mind that she never knew she had. History Early History Natashia spent the first part of her life in Caryle, and during her early life she was a strange looking girl whose body didn't quite look right. This caused many of the children her age to bully her, and she became slightly vengeful in nature as a byproduct. Because she was so unpopular and weak she was unable to ever retaliate against any of these bullies and for this reason she was constantly forced to barry these things deep in her soul which led to a number of problems. For her parents this was a disapointment as they had both been very popular and the fac that she was of noble birth should have made her untouchable if she had only put the effort into making herself that way. When she came to be fifteen her body begin to fill out and many around her noticed the change and she came to have many suiters. This greatly pleased her father, but she used this newfound popularity to gain the self-respect she had lost, and it was in this goal that she first met Pavio Lones a rich merchant who travlled the land. Pavio Lones Natashia became involved in a romantic affair with Pavio Lones a rich merchant that stayed briefly in Caryle. While Natashia was in no way inexperianced she paled in comparison to the massively experianced Pavio Lones, but to her shock the older man took a kene interest in her, and invited her to dinner on numerous occasions without wanting anything in return. After these nice moments the pursuadable young girl was easy pickings for love, and thus she begin to open herself in all things to the master menipulater. Pavio remained in Caryle for nearly a year, and for Natashia this was the moments that were the happiest in her entire life. In Pavio she had discovered everything she had ever wanted, and this man was someone who she believed with all her heart she could live the rest of her life with. The things between them came to go wrong when her parents discovered that she was pregnant and forced her to have an abortion even though she wanted with everything to keep the child. Her parents had known of Pavio and thus were attempting to shield her from the pain that was surely coming, but for Natashia they were attempting to ruin her life. This ruination continued when they had Pavio ejected from the city, and with this Natashia lost the most stable thing in her life. She fought her parents tooth and nail to keep him in the city, and begged them to understand how he felt about her, but her parents understood the truth and thus didn't listen to her. Pontus Main Article : Pontus Pavio's leaving had a dramatic effect on the once social Natashia and thus her parents begin to seriously worry about her. Before anyone could really attempt to help her she became obsessed with finding him again and continueing their life together. She planned for months and when she became distraight in a way she couldn't control anymore she went through with her plan and followed him to Pontus. When she arrived she believed she would continue her love with him but she discovered that he was nothing more then a sex addict who couldn't even remember her. She pressed him on his dismissal of her but despite her outright rage towards him when he continued to not remember her, he was unable to place the girl that he had probably had sex with dozens of times. With her behavior becoming more and more eratic by the moment Pavio had his gaurds remove her from the estate, and once she was on her hands and knees on the outside of the estate crying her eyes out she was unsure of what to do or where to go from there. White Rabbit With her plan in place Natashia at first used her body to lure strong and able men into her bed. Once she had them there she convinsed them of the intelligence of following her, and time after time these men followed her hook line and sinker. In this way she was able to create a group of the five most skilled men in their fields who she calls her Rabbit Council. Each of these men along with all those who join the White Rabbit Army believe that Natashia is a god and thus she takes what she wants from everyone. She is not selfish in her behavior though as she is constantly making sure that everyone is happy and the skill, and equipment of her army is second to none. With her leadership in place, and a growing number of footsoilders the White Rabbit Army moved to stage two which was the actual engagment of their forces. Natashia started small with her army taking control of the village of Braavas which they promptly renamed Hopper. In Hopper the White Rabbit army managed to surround the city, and as they moved in any who resisted were killed on sight, and thus by the time they were finished nearly the entire town was dead. Those that were left were mainly women and children, and it was in this moment that Natashia came to a conclusion. During there conquests they would kill all the men and in this way only those true to the White Rabbits would remain fighters, while the women would be used to create children who would be the incoming recruits. Growth From their new capital of Hopper the White Rabbits begin systamatically massacring the nearbye villages and in each attack they brought back more and more wealth, weapons, women, and children back to Hopper which over the course of two years of this increased from some 2,000 soilders to some 7,000 of which 2,700 were White Rabbit soilders. With this growth the number of children indocrintanted into the Rabbit were increasing dramatically and each child was a devout follower of Natashia and the religion of the rabbit. Located far in the west of the crater the White Rabbits were relativly hidden and the brutal nature of their attacks meant there were no survivors to complain to anyone who could help. As they expanded they had basically killed all the men in their area and so the next stop for the Rabbits was to expand into the city of Pentos which had a population of some 8,000 people. This would be their greatest accomplishment and in if they suceeded there army would swell with women, and through these women the next wave of recruits eventually. As the planning for the invasion of Pentos went on it is important to note that the luitenant of the Rabbits in the form of Knave of Hearts was continueing to recruit followers to the religon of the Rabbit and in this way there was a constant stream of recuits coming in from far away Pontus, as well as recruits from Lorath who were being recruited by Luiteneant Cheshire Cat. Massacre of Marge Lones While the planning was going on Natashia became aware that Marge Lones the beloved sister of Pavio was incoming to Pentos in order to visit their brother Hank who was one of the main targets of the invasion of Pentos. Natashia ordered her most loyal follower in Alice to deal with the women. Alice went with Mad Hatter and an assortment of soilders and they stalked Marge Lones for two days as they drove her farther and farther away from Pentos. When Alice finally believed they had gotten the correct amount of fear out of her she bid Mad Hatter to kill her and leave her body in the most violent of ways in the garden that her family loved so much. The Mad Hatter obliged and dragged her all the way back to the garden where he discovered that her brother had gaurds searching the area for any signs of where she might have gone. The Mad Hatter waited until nighfall and then brought her to the center of the garden where he proceeded to do the actual act of killing her. Knowing he had to make it appear ritualistic and she had to have pain he proceeded to ceremonially butcher her and then her body parts were left strewn about the ground. With her death secured Natashia had Mad Catter and Hopper watch the scene unfold as Hank was taken to see the body, and they relayed to her the pain and anguish that was all over his face as he looked at the scene, and all Natashia could think about was how he was next. Invasion of Pentos Main Article : Invasion of Pentos At the end of the Rise of Lucerne there is a small exert where a gaurdsmen on the tallest tower of Pentos looks out to the west of the city and sees a large army amassed in the pitch of night outside the walls. And as he looks closer he sees the gate opeing for them. As the gaurdsmen rushes to ring the bell alerting the city he is sliced from behind by a man he describes as a skinny man wearing a mask that looks like a strange cat. This could very easily be Cheshire Cat, or Gnat the Cat, but either way this signals that the invasion has gone ahead and with the situation the gaurdsmen described the chance of success for the rabbits is very high. Family Members Relationships Pavio Lones See Also : Pavio Lones Pavio Lones and Natashia Cole first met when Pavio entered Caryle and begin attempting to extend his trading relationships into Bolten. This was of course nothing more then an alternative to the real plot of Pavio which was as always to bed as many women as he possibly could. The man was obsessed with sex, and when he first saw Natashia Cole he was enamored by her beauty and thus decided to make a real effort to make her obsessivly give in to him. This obsession eventually led to a very serious sexual relationship of which ended after she became pregnant and her parents forced him out of the town. When he left he forgot completely about her but she didn't and she later on followed him to Pontus where she hoped to continue their relationship. When she met him again his words were the ones that would bite deep and force the once kind and gentle young women into a monsterous person capable of anything in order to get her revenge. She now leads the White Rabbit Army and is attempting to work her way to Pontus in an attempt to kill him on his terms. Category:Goth Category:People Category:House Cole Category:Pontus Category:Human Category:White Rabbit Army